Jeanne Arc
by ManusMachina
Summary: Well the name's Jeanne Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, guys love it!


**Jeanne Arc**

**Chapter One - Jeanne Arc**

**Summary: **Well the name's Jeanne Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, guys love it!

**Author's Note:** I've had this chapter written up for the past two months but I planned to release this after I got chapter two finished but I didn't feel like continuing until I had a set idea in mind. Also Bloodborne and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate have been taking up my time :P. So I decided to release this rewritten chapter because the original was lacking.

* * *

Another year has rolled by signaling the start of a fresh new year for Beacon Academy, and a new year at Beacon means another generation of Remnant's aspiring hunters to further progress their training. Beacon is one of the most renowned schools there is for hunters in training, and for good reason too. Students across the kingdoms come to Beacon for one of the best-if not the best-training there is. Most study and train themselves to at least have the chance to partake in the academy's entrance exams, while some, but very few are invited. Once accepted, students will be sent tickets to be transported to Beacon by-

"-planes, _blurgh_, I really hate planes." Jeanne Arc bitterly muttered before she upheaved the rest of her breakfast into trashcan. She continued to hold herself there, waiting for the initial nausea to pass until she could spit out the rancid taste of stomach acid that was left in her mouth. Once that business was taken care of, she slumped down onto the adjacent bench and attempted to collect herself.

_Good job Jeanne Arc, now you've gone and embarrassed yourself before you've even stepped foot onto Beacon. Now no one will want to hang out with you and they will probably call you Vomit-girl or something-it'll be like school all over again._

She covered her face with her arms and gave a frustrated cry, earning a few more stares from the other students and furthering the already large perimeter around her. If only she didn't have to ride this stupid plane in order to go to Beacon. Heck, it'd probably be better if she didn't have such a crippling case of airsickness at all! Sadly it seemed to run in the family but Jeanne would not let such simple nausea deter her from enacting her dream of becoming a huntress and protector of Remnant!

That would be the case if she had any semblance of combat prowess whatsoever.

But that's why she worked her butt off in order to earn her spot in Beacon - and by work her butt off it just means she cheated her way in. Getting the forged transcripts from that guy behind the bowling alley was no easy task but hopefully it'll be worth it in the end.

A resurgence of nausea nearly caused Jeanne to keel over as a wave turbulence shook the plane.

_Oum this better be worth it_

* * *

_Oh sweet land, I could kiss you right now_

Jeanne restrained herself from doing such an embarrassing act as she stumbled out of the ship and placed herself onto another nearby trashcan but was unable bring forth a wave of nonexistent vomit. While she was getting herself well acquainted with Beacon's trashcans she was only remotely of the other students passing by her, some with looks of sympathy but others with outright disgust.

A few dry-heaves later she was finally able to properly see Beacon looked like, and let's just say it left her in awe. The high walls practically oozed with lien and from where she was, Jeanne couldn't even see the sections near the back. Above, the tall clock tower seemed to gaze back at her, causing her to step back from the sheer intensity. Surrounding Beacon were a variety of plant life that gave Beacon an atmosphere of liveliness that would have been lost if it were not well kept. Just thinking about nature made Jeanne reminisce about her own home in the mountains but she was here at Beacon now and there's no turning back.

Jeanne shook herself out of daydreams and mentally chided herself for doing so until she registered that she was alone in the landing area. She attempted to scout a few stragglers but only she was left. Making sure she had her belongings on her, she took a step before a thought came to mind.

_Where am I supposed to go?_

At this thought, Jeanne started to slightly panic. She patted herself down to see if she forgot about some sort of packet that included instructions for first time students but she only had her scroll and some spare lien on her. She then checked the area for a sort of directory that would direct her on where to go but the area was barren of such directories. Picking a random direction, Jeanne started walking in hopes of reaching the right spot.

_Okay, first day of school and you've already messed up. Not only did you vomit in front of everybody but you got lost and are now stuck wandering the school grounds. If a staff member finds me, they'll probably be suspicious that someone would be skulking around the school grounds. **Then they might kick me out for trespassing!** But I'm a student so they can't kick me out – wait... If I tell them that I'm of student, then they'll have to check my transcripts and if they check my transcripts they might discover that they're forged. Once they've seen that I cheated my way into Beacon – **I'll be double-kicked out!**Or worse, I'll be sent to jail where I'll never be able to see my family again because I'm stuck in a place where all the bad people go! **I don't want that to happen!** I'll probably be the butt of everyone's jokes and when I'm in the shower I might might drop the soap and-_

Before Jeanne's mental health could further spiral out of control, a loud explosions shook her out of her – rather disturbing thoughts. She scouted for the source of the explosion before her eyes came upon a certain group of individuals. She was able to glance over the one in black and the one in red until the one in white caught her full attention, let's just say it left her awestruck.

His platinum hair was combed in an asymmetrical fashion and gently flowed in the tender breeze. It caressed his porcelain skin which looked ready to shatter upon the faintest of touches. Clad in an ivory colored suit adorned with cerulean highlights, he gave an aura which virtually trickled with the markings of upper-class. Jeanne could only imagine the hard muscles that lie underneath his clothes. And his eyes, _Oh _his eyes were the most alluring shade of icy blue that would freeze anyone under their powerful gaze. Near his left eye ran a scar down his temple, instead of marring his already handsome face it only made him more-

"_~sexy, oh so sexy~"_ Jeanne swiftly clamped her hands over her mouth once she'd realized what she just muttered. Looking back towards the group she saw that two of the students left, leaving the one in red sprawled on the ground. Upon a closer look she realized that he was the same boy that was on the plane earlier before she got, _ahem_, mild nausea. Not one to leave others hanging, Jeanne psyched herself up as she approached the boy.

_Alright Jeanne Arc, time to make up for the blunder earlier._

As she got closer, she was able to properly make out the boy. From afar the only article of clothing that stuck out was the large over-sized cloak held to his shirt by cross pins. He wore mainly black clothing high red frills at the ends which Jeanne mentally questioned the fashion choice. Pouches were secured by leather straps with and his boots were scuffed from repeated use. Disheveled hair stuck out in places from either lack of hair or out of choice. After taking in his appearance, Jeanne realized that the boy was actually rather cute.

Sticking out her hand hand Jeanne decided to initiate the conversation. "Hey you alright?" As the boy opened his eyes, what she saw next blew her away. His eyes were the most startling shade of silver and they seemed to twinkle with unprecedented youth in the sunlight. A strange feeling built up in Jeanne's chest.

Scratch that, he was _really _cute

The boy gratefully took her hand and allowed her to pull him up, an abashed expression adorning his face for being seen in such an embarrassing state. Standing up to his full height, Jeanne saw that he was actually about a head shorter than her, making her look down on him to support a conversation. The awkward silence that ensued was broken by the boy giving a light snicker.

"Aren't you the girl that threw up on the ship?"

_ASKDFJHIK!?_

* * *

Jeanne gave an exasperated sigh as she tried to reason with the boy, whose name she found out was Ruby beforehand.

"Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let one"

Ruby gave an apologetic look but some mischief still lingered in his eyes. "I'm sorry Vomit-girl was first thing that came to mind"

Jeanne puffed up her cheeks in annoyance as she rebuked him. "Well it's not fun to have some nickname follow you into highschool. What if I called you Crater-face?"

Ruby was taken aback and tried to splutter out a coherent response. "Hey that explosion was an accident and you know it!"

A smug look took Jeanne's face upon the small victory.

"Well the names Jeanne Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, guys love it!"

"...Do they?"

Ruby's questioning look continued to pry into Jeanne until she conceded.

"They will...or at least I hope they will. I mean my dad always says, uh...nevermind"

Ruby gave a slight cringe at her response but soon the conversation awkwardly grew silent. Both teens were too caught up in embarrassment to attempt to continue so they just walked like two normal teens going to a normal school. Yup, totally normal.

As they continued to wander, Ruby took the time to look over Jeanne's appearance as she was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice. She wore faded jeans that were torn in some spots from overuse and thick shoes that provided proper grip on many types of terrain. A black sweater which seemed several sizes too large for her had a breastplate and pauldrons that provided some protection for those who didn't want to overly rely on their aura. Thick fingerless gloves covered Jeanne's hands as she fiddled with the hem of her baggy sweater. Looking up to her face, Ruby saw startling clear blue eyes which were currently glancing around and short unkempt hair swept upon her face.

The two made eye contact before looking away, the heat slowly rising into their faces, Ruby's especially for being caught eyeing Jeanne. His gaze landed upon her hip and saw her weapon so he decided to make an attempt at breaking the tension that had built up.

"So...I got this thing" Ruby sprung out his weapon, allowing it to expand to its full size but this startled Jeanne in the process because she gave a quick yelp.

"Whoa, what is that!? Jeanne eyed the weapon Ruby just sprung out at her as he just gave her a sheepish grin while he patted the shaft. "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby's eyes glowed brighter at her question. "It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper-rifle."

"...so a gun?" Jeanne said.

"Yes it's also a gun. So what do you have?"

This seemed to have broken Jeanne out of her stupor as she hastily unbuckled her sheath from her belt and unsheathed her sword and expanded her shield to show Ruby. He gave a noise of awe as he ogled her weapons. "So what does it do?"

Jeanne demonstrated and explained at the same time. "Uh, when I get tired of carrying it I can just-"she collapses her shield and resheathes her sword while connecting it onto her belt "- put it away so I don't have to carry it anymore."

"Oh well I guess not every weapon has to have some crazy mechanism in it. Sometimes it's best to keep it simple but maybe I did go a little overboard in designing my baby."

Jeanne's eyes nearly popped out her had at what Ruby just said. "Wait so you made that!?"

Ruby was somewhat surprised at Jeanne's revelation and he stated his confusion. "Yeah, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

She quickly explained how hers were a family-heirloom and Ruby expressed some sympathy for not having ones own personalized weapon, because he understood what it was like to not really have one for the longest time. As they continued to walk, another thought was brought to his attention.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" At his question Jeanne looked at Ruby in confusion.

"Actually I was just following you..."

"Wha-"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope this chapter is adequate enough.


End file.
